


Cruel World

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	1. Chapter 1

Sunday, January 1, 2017

5:00 AM

* * *

 

 He moaned in annoyance as he was awaken from his peaceful slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at the fuchsia ceiling. Another annoyed moan came from his lips as he turned on his side to see the irking alarm clock's screen flash 5:00 Am. Slowly, he climbed out of bed and slid his feet into his slippers. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepiness, though found himself unsuccessful. His eyelids were heavy, and his body was achy. So much energy was put into the party he and two others had thrown for their friend. It was an amazing party, but it had made him exhausted due to lack of sleep from the night before. He went to the bathroom and did his normal routine. Brushed his teeth, took a shower, brushed his hair, then went to pick out clothes. He opened the bright, yellow door to the closet, showing egg white walls. Quickly, he dressed himself then jogged downstairs and into the kitchen. All he ate was a banana and a slice of bread before grabbing his phone and running out the front door. His phone buzzed. 

 

**From: Hercules <3**

**Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to go**

**see that movie you were talking about?**

**To: Hercules <3**

**Oui! I would love to! When? :)**

**From: Hercules <3**

**Today at 6:00 PM? :D**

**To: Hercules <3**

**Oui! ^^**

**From: Hercules <3**

**Cool. I'll pick you up.**

 

He squealed with excitement as he started skipping. He was so happy that he didn't realize he skipped into an alley. He bumped into a man and jumped back. "I am sorry!" He bit his lip in a nervous habit. "Marie?" The man asked. He knew this man. He froze, going wide eyed. "Well, well, well. It's been awhile. How have you been?" The man's deep voice sent a shiver down his spine. "I have been alright, Mr. Royal." His voice came out shaky. "That's good to hear. So, where are you going, Lafayette?" The man smirked and took a step forward. Lafayette gulped, taking a step back. "I am going to my bakery." Lafayette's shoulders were shaking. Roayl took another step forward. "Bakery? My, my. Your dream has come true. That's wonderful. Maybe I'll follow you and be today's first customer." Royal grinned, causing Lafayette to shiver. That grin was wicked. Lafayette hated it. "I will not be open for another two hours." Lafayette lied, giving Royal a nervous grin and took another step back. "Oh, that's too bad. I have a meeting in two hours." Royal pouted as he took a step forward. Lafayette could feel his heartbeat quicken. "Oui, too bad." Lafayette chuckled nervously, and took a step back, and gasped as he came into contact with the brick wall. Royal took the last step between them and smirked. "I have missed your pastries, Marie." Zachariah whispered in Lafayette's ear, making Lafayette want to puke. "Maybe you could come another time, yes?" Lafayette cleared his throat, averting his eyes to a rusted dumpster. "Maybe." Royal's voice got lower. Lafayette's breath quickened. "Say my name, Marie." Royal grinned wickedly. Laf bit his tongue. He felt tears prick his eyes. He hated this man, he didn't want to say his name, it would mean that he belonged to the man. "Marie, don't test me. I can find your friends, and I can kill them, you know, like when I killed your family." Royal's grin grew. Lafayette sniffled, he didn't want his friends to die. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Zachariah." Lafayette nearly threw up from saying Zachariah's name. "Good boy." Zachariah smirked and leaned in and smashed their lips together. Lafayette felt his stomach drop and he felt so wrong, he only wanted Hercules's lips on his, not Zachariah's lips. They were chapped and cold, and Hercules's were soft and warm. Zachariah made the kiss deeper, causing Lafayette to purse his lips. "Don't be stupid, Marie." Zachariah's voice had deepened somehow and Laf felt so cold. He forced himself to relax and he puckered his lips. Zachariah cupped the back of his neck and kissed him again, Laf, for the sake of his friend's safety, kissed back. Laf closed his eyes and sniffled, Zachariah kissed deeper and Laf felt so sick. He felt Zachariah's tongue flick at his lips, he wanted to just bite that disgusting tongue off, but he parted his lips and allowed Zachariah's tongue to start exploring his mouth. Laf felt so sick and his mind was racing, he saw the world go black and just a slip second of his body going numb. He passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, January 2, 2017

11:00 AM

* * *

 

Hercules paced while biting at his nails. John and Alexander watched him, worry painted on his face. "Maybe he got drunk and crashed at Angelica's place." John spoke calmly. "He would have called me then!" Herc snapped. John and Alex blinked and looked at each other in shock. Alex got up and waled to Herc. "Maybe his phone died." Hamilton put a hand on Herc's shoulder. "He carries his charger with him everywhere!" Hercules growled and pushed Alex. A loud thud echoed through the room as Hamilton fell back onto the wood of the floor, hitting his head, and whimpering in pain. John shot up and rushed to Alex's side, gently laying Ham's head on his lap. John glared at Herc. "Calm down!" John growled and petted Ham's head lightly. Herc flinched and bit his lip. "I'm sorry." Herc hugged himself looking at his friends sadly and apologetically. John pursed his lips and looked away, threading his fingers through Alex's hair. Hamilton sniffed and mouthed "It's okay." to Herc. "I can't live without him. I'm sorry for snapping and pushing, but I'm worried. I'm sorry." Hercules sobbed. John looked at him and bit his lip. "It's okay." Alex nodded, and winced a bit. "We understand." Ham said while sitting up. "I-I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Herc's voice softened as he walked to the front door. "We're here for you." John said while standing up. "We got your back, man." Ham stood up. "Thanks guys." Hercules took a deep breath, and walked outside.

* * *

 

Monday, January 2, 2017

1:00 PM

* * *

 

Hercules was sitting on a bench outside of a coffee shop. The coffee shop was where he and Laf would go to every Monday. He sighed sadly as he hugged his knees to his chest. Herc looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds slowly moved. He and Laf would always have a competition to see who could make out the most shapes from the clouds. He sobbed. Herc was really worried. He spent an hour running all over the place to try and find Laf. He couldn't find anything and when he asked if anyone had seen him, all he would get back as an answer was a "No, sorry." or a shake of the head. Herc buried his face in his knees and sighed. "Lafayette..." Herc whispered Laf's name repeatedly. All he could think about was if Laf was safe or not. He sat there. Waiting, and waiting, and waiting.


End file.
